The War Rages On
by mikerules135
Summary: this is the version with my OC's in the war of Karuakura town as it progress Yumichika and Ikkaku join the battle after so long. and Rajik's plan furthers.


The war rages on.

(Goro and Komamura were still fighting each other but komamura was now fighting his now born hollow spiders all the size of bulldozers he slashed through each one but each one regenerated without any effort)

Komamura: (slashes one more in the air lands on the ground) (pants) I can't keep this up forever I have still I must endure for the soul society sake.

Goro: (an expression of a stinging sensation) da-damn that freak! (His leg slowly regenerates) (Relaxing sigh) much better now than (he spits out more a dark web which komamura doges and lands on the ground)

Komamurra: arrancar goro you are easily over confident that will be your undoing.

Goro: you would be surprise I'm no longer a normal arrancar thanks to my master.

(heh)

(just then the dark web encircled kommamura as the hollow spiders disappeared slowly)

Komamura: Bankai!

Goro: (as a bright red light joined with the dark green aura) Perfect just as father predicted it.

(Elsewhere Hisako had just changed her mind of sparing Izuru)

Izuru: you scum.

Hisako: awww now don't say that cutie I'm not that into chivalry. Best give up on those pals of yours their totally screwed anyway.

Izuru: (I have to at least hold her down she doesn't seem to have that much of spiritual pressure even for a fraccion) (he lifts his right arm)

Hado number 43 red flame cannon!

(He fires the kido attack but shortly it shows Hisako not even burnt)

Hisako: what the hell was that? You mocking me or something soul reaper!?

Izuru: (not even a scratch damn it!)

Hisako: you've pissed me off pal big mistake (she then lunges at Izuru and it shows a large dark purple cero coming out of the palm of her hand) you and your friends deserve to die!

Izuru: (no it can't be the end not yet……)

(Just then hisako is kicked in the chest and sent flying to another part in the sky)

Izuru: No way…… (It shows Ikkaku and Yumichika) Ikkaku Yumichika what are you?

Ikkaku: don't act like a dumbass Kira! Did you really think we would let all of you guys steal the fun?

Yumichika: that's right besides I really got some beauty sleep thanks to that sedative of yours.

Izuru: you guys….. Thank you!

Ikkaku: yeah yeah look just heal the rest of these guys after all Kommamura is busy fighting that fricken giant arrancar at the moment after all it's just this chick how tough can she be?

(Hisako rubs off the dirt on her cheek )

Hisako: (she sees Ikkaku and Yumichika) so more friends of your's blondie?

Won't make a difference In my book.

Ikkaku: don't get cocky on us arrancar I don't you want you to die too quickly after all where would the fun be?

Yumichika: hmm? That girl looks awfully familiar I can't quite put my finger on it.

Hisako: (relazation) hey wait a minute I remember you two! You guys where there when we kidnapped that dumb bimbo! (she remembers seeing the two of them with the others back then)

Yumichika: oh yeah that's right your that girl from before with that guy with the overdue tan.

Hisako: (Anger Mark) he's red skinned you dumbass and don't talk about my boss like that!

Ikkaku: whatever just shut up and fight me already!

Yumichika: you? What about me? I was knocked out for most this war.

Ikkaku: (sigh) fine fairs fair you get a good hour and then we switch kay?

Yumichika: good enough for me. (he then unsheathes his sword)

Hisako: (rolls eyes groans) alright jeez I wanted to fight the cute blonde but (puts hand under chin)

Come to think of it your way cuter then him. What's your name hot stuff?

Yumichika: I'm 5th seat of the zaraki squad Yumichika Aysagywa.

Hisako: nice name. (sonido's a slash is then heard as it shows hisako is across half a block already it then shows a small cut upon yumichika's forehead)

Yumichika: wha-what the?! (he touches his forehead seeing blood upon his finger's)

Hisako: (she turns around with a smug look upon her face she smells the blood on her blade and swings it off) I'm arrancar 20# of Lord Rajik's fraccion Hisako Qufang nice to meet ya. (heh)

Ikkaku: well looks like this will be more fun than I thought man I wish I got knocked out first.

Izuru: (water drop) you consider this fun?

Yumichika: damn looks like I can't hold back what a pain to waste my talents on such an ugly thing.

Hisako: what was that?!

Yumichika: Bloom Fuji Kujaku!

(4 blades appear as Yumichika's zanpaktou)

Hisako: huh? A few extra blades ain't gonna help ya soul reaper!

(she then sonido's forward towards yumichika and vice versa)

(their blades both clash together hisako forces her zanpaktou closer but yumichika's extra blads help lift her sword in the air)

Hisako: (Shit!)

Yumichika: got you no- (a foot kicks Yumichika's chin and a blade hits hisako's back at the same time as she acrobatically moves back and catches her sword in midair and lands on her feet)

Ikkaku: wow nimble little minx isn't she?

Yumichika: (holds in his tears) yo-you hit me in the chin you brat! (gasps) and you knocked out 2 of my teeth this one was my sweet tooth!

Hisako: (stinging sensation in the back) s-so what? Go tell somebody who gives a fuck.

Yumichika: what?! How dare you! A person like yourself has no right to say that!

(Hisako yawns rubs eyes)

Hisako: ya done yet or what? Man you may look hot but you got serious egotistacl issues.

You know you remind me of Charllote poor prick must've died.

(Hisako is then slashed in the chest)

Yumichika: (furious looks on his face) Don't…… You…… Dare…… Compare me to that hedious freak!!

Hisako: (what's with this guy? His spiritual pressure just increased man what a werdio I better ju-)

(just as hisako was about to do a stance she notices a rip as all 4 of them see that Yumichika in that fit of rage had cut her top off)

(Hisako's face turns bright red as she covers her self behind a building)

Ikkaku: (shown laying down on the barrier next to izuru) wow poor kid man not a pretty sight right izuru?

Izuru: uh… yeah sure.

(ikkaku sees Izuru while healing the others blushing)

Ikkaku: you saw them didn't you?

Izuru: I-is this really the best time to discuss this!?

Ikkaku: man I knew you were kinda weird but jeez….. it's always the quite ones isn't it? (chuckles)

Izuru: Shut up! Your making me sound like a pervert okay so drop it!

Ikkaku: what about you yumichika?

(the two of them see yumichika had thrown up)

Yumichika: (wipes mouth) I- I'm sorry that was (shudders) so gross.

(Hisako emerges with a new top on but still blushing)

Yumichika: sorry about that guess I couldn't control myself.

Hisako: (anger mark) Your so fucking dead you prick!!!

Yumichika: excuse me?

Hisako: (stance) Obiterate and consume! Zetsyamaru!!

(the 3 of them fell immense spirit energy come forth as it shows Hisako in her ressurecion form.)

Hisako: now then…… (yumichika is then slashed completely as it shows he falls kneeling to the ground while bleeding) time for you to die Yumichika!

(meanwhile Kommamura sense the others while it shows he is now in a web like jungle)

Kommamura: damn it you two I thought I told you to stay put! (just then he is attacked by tiny dark spiders but then attacked by shadowed like figures as it shows Goro is on the top of the web)

Goro: worry about your own hide Captain my pets will devour you limb from limb! (laughs)

(elsewhere the vizards are attacking the various gillians sent by the hollow like beast)

(Kensei threw fast punches each with a powerful explosion

Mashiro sends powerful kicks she names after herself

Mashiro: Kick Kick Kick Kick KIIIICK!! (a huge explosion is seen as she lands)

Hatchi: (shows 4 gillians with their heads frozen) now now I think were all a bit over excited but this is not a celebration after all so let's all just cool down (he claps his hands and slowly the gillians heads are decapataied but Lisa cuts each of the heads up as they fall)

Lisa: move it quit sending these giant lugs my way!

(a gillan then charges a cero but then is cut in half by lisa)

(it shows Rose playing a melody of some kind lurining in a gillian)

Rose: that's it closer come into my web until you are my prey!

(he slashes the Gillian in two elsewhere Love Roars in rage as he rips up a Gillian with his bear hands)

Omeada: N-No way!

Toshiro: this is insane their just so strong!

(elsewhere Shinji and Aizen meet eye to eye Shinji appears in front of aizen as he removes his mask)

Shinji: Like it we've come a long away before with these hollow masks.

Aizen: (says nothing but continues to smile)

Shinji: Aizen……. Time to finish this!

(he then swings his zanpaktou at aizen with great force)

(perdiction/OC's)

(aizen then stops his blade with just a mere finger)

Shinji: (shocked)

Aizen: you fool did you honestly think I didn't see this coming I knew eventually you all would return someday that's why I brought my own beast lets not forget you've only defeated gillian's so far. (heh)

Shinji: Damn you Souske!

(shinji tries to lift his blade but aizen's two fingers are somehow too gripped on his blade)

Aizen: by the way shouldn't you be more worried about hiyori over there (smiles)

(Shinji turns around for a moment to see Hiyori Unconsiucs with Rajik Holding her neck with his bare hand)

Rajik: pathetic girl I expected more of a challenge I suppose you made an excellent guneia pig.

Hiyori: (spits in his face weakly) go….. suck a dick dumbass like I care what you think.

Rajik: (sigh) (throws her in the air and an explosion is seen) stubborn brat.

Shinji: Hi-HIYORI!!!

To Be Continued


End file.
